Baato hi baato me
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: A light-hearted OS on Daya-Shreya and friends with slight Abhirika. Peep inside if you are looking for a stress buster.


**Baato hi baato me**

 **""""**

 _It was lunch time and the cafeteria, in front of the Cid bureau, was crowded with diners. Half of the customers were obviously the cid staff._

 _Sachin and Rajat were on the counter ordering their food. Daya and Abhijeet were sitting on a table for four._

 _Abhijeet yawned stretching his arms. He looked fatigued and drowsy._ "Yaar Daya aaj to mera bilkul kaam karne ka man nahi ho raha. Bas man karta hai lunch karo aur so jao."

"Tum kab se itne lazy ho gaye. Aaj kal kuch jaldi nahi thak jate ho tum. Lagta hai umar ho gayi hai." _Daya chuckled._

 _Abhijeet shot him a look._ "Umar tumhari ho gayi hogi. tumhara chota bhai lagta hu main. Kisi se bhi puch lo."

 _Daya giggled._ "Are tum to bura maan gaye. Main to bas majak kar raha tha."

 _Meanwhile Rajat and Sachin returned on the table._

"Kya baat ho rahi hai sir? Abhijeet sir thode naraj lag rahe hain." _Rajat said taking his seat._

 _Daya nodded his head,_ "ab pata nahi kyun baat baat pe Abhijeet ka BP high ho jata hai. Tumhare Abhijeet sir ab pehle jitne active nahi rahe."

"Sach me sir? Aapki tabiyat to theek hai?" _Sachin asked._

 _Abhijeet was annoyed._ "Are han yaar main theek hu." _He turned to Daya,_ "Aur main aaj bhi utna hi active hu jitna pehle tha. Criminals ko chase karne me humesha main hi aage rehta hu. Tum to pata nahi kitne peeche reh jate ho. 10 meter running karke hafne lagte ho aur mujhe bol rahe ho main active nahi hu."

 _Sachin and Rajat giggled enjoying their cute banter._

"Achha achha theek hai. Naraj mat ho. Even I am tired yaar." _Daya said._ "Din bhar computer ke samne baith kar paper work karna boring to hota hi hai. Gundo ke peeche main din ghar bhag sakta hu lekin ek jegah baith kar kaam karna mere bas ki baat nahi. No fun without action!"

"Sahi kaha sir aapne!" _Rajat said,_ "jab tak 2-4 criminals ko pakad kar hath na saaf karo lagta hi nahi ki aaj kuch kaam kiya hai."

"Exactly!" _Abhijeet said banging a fist on the table._

 _Within a couple of minutes their food was served and they started eating._

"Waise ACP sir ko to manna padega. Umar jo bhi ho josh ab bhi wahi hai. Kitna kaam karte hain thakte hi nahi." _Abhijeet said._

"Unka bas chale to wo to kabhi retirement hi na le. Sari zindagi ACP ki post sambhalte rahe." _Daya said._

"But retirement to ek na ek din lena hi hai." _Abhijeet said,_ "main sochta hu Acp sir retirement ke baad kya karenge?"

"Maine suna tha ek din wo Dr Salunkhe se baat kar rahe the iss bare me. Unke kisi dost ki ek bookshop hai aur sabko pata hai ki acp sir ko books bahut pasand hain. Bol rahe the usi bookshop me kaam karenge. Salary bhi milegi aur dher sari books bhi padh lenge." _Daya said._

"Wow! Ye to wakai bahut achhi baat hai." _Sachin said_. "Waise sir mujhe lagta hai hum logo ko bhi abhi se plan kar lena chahiye ki retirement ke baad hume kya karna hai. Din bahut jaldi gujar jate hain pata hi nahi chalta."

 _Abhijeet nodded,_ "sahi keh rahe ho Sachin. To batao tum kya karoge retirement ke baad?"

"Sir meri na drawing bahut achhi hai. Bachpan se hi drawing meri hobby rahi hai. Abhi to time milta nahi. Par retirement ke baad main khud ki classes kholunga. Bachho ko drawing aur sketching sikhaunga. Aur han cid ki bhi help kar diya karunga, as a sketch artist." _Sachin said and all appreciated._

"Waah kya baat hai bhai! Bahut khoob." _Abhijeet said,_ "mujhe to drawing wagera aati nahi. Meri handwriting bhi koi theek se samajh le to badi baat hai."

 _Everyone burst out laughing._

"To phir kya karne ka irada hai tumhara?" _Daya asked._

 _Abhijeet thought for a moment_. "Kuch khas nahi. Main to jee bhar kar sounga. Gardening karunga. Aur apne pote-potiyon ke sath football khelunga."

 _Everyone again laughed._

"Wow! na bivi ka kuch ata-pata hai na bachho ka... Direct pote-potiyon ka sapna dekh rahe ho. Kamaal hai. Ye sirf tum hi kar sakte ho." _Daya said laughing._

"Yahi to mera style hai. Main tumhari terah singles nahi leta, direct six marta hu." _Abhijeet said boastfully._

 _Daya shook his head laughing._

 _Meanwhile Shreya entered the cafeteria along with Tarika and Purvi._

 _Daya was particularly staring at Shreya as she walked in._

 _Abhijeet chuckled,_ "lo lag gaye janab singles lene me. Are yaar Daya singles se score nahi badhta. Kabhi to six lagao."

 _Daya immediately averted his gaze feeling a little embarrassed._

 _Sachin and Rajat couldn't help giggling._

"Wo chodo, Rajat tum batao tumhara kya plan hai retirement ke baad ka?" _Daya asked smartly changing the topic._

"Main?" _Rajat said,_ "Main to sir shadi karunga."

"Kya?" _Abhijeet exclaimed._

"Aur nahi to kya sir? Jab tak cid ki duty hai shadi ki fursat kaha? Retirement ke baad hi waqt milega." _Rajat said sarcastically._

 _Everyone again started laughing._

"Ye bhi ekdum sahi bola Rajat ne." _Abhijeet said._

 _Rajat laughed and turned to Daya_ , "han sir ab aapki bari. Aapke kya plans hain?"

"Main to ..." _Daya was saying but suddenly they heard Shreya arguing with the manager on the counter._

"Main kuch nahi sunna chahti. Mujhe bas meri wahi table chahiye, jaha main roj baithti hu, suna aapne?" _Shreya said._

"Madam please aaj aap kahi aur baith jaiye. Wo VIP hain. Roj roj nahi aate. Ye cafeteria yaha establish karne me inhone meri bahut help ki hai. Unka khas khaya rakhna padta hai hume."

 _Shreya gritted her teeth_ , "What do you mean by kahi aur baith jaiye? Aapko achhi terah se pata hai na ki main lunch ke liye daily yahi aati hu aur usi table par baithti hu. Wo meri favorite table hai. Agar wo VIP hain to main kya karu? Meri hi table pe baithna tha unko. VIP hain to kisi five star hotel me jakar lunch kare. Yaha kyun aaye hain?"

"Madam I am sorry. But main kuch nahi kar sakta. Aap ya to dusri table pe baith jaiye ya phir wait kariye. Wo bas jane wale hain. Unke jane ke baad aap apni table par baith sakti hain''. _The manager said politely._

"Main kyun wait karu? Aapko unka itna khayal hai aur humara jara sa bhi nahi. Hum aapke regular customers hain kuch to sochiye." _Shreya snapped annoyingly._

 _Purvi held her hand._ "Chodo na Shreya. Jane bhi do. Hume to khane se matlab hai. Table se kya fark padta hai?"

"Nahi yaar Purvi. Tum log nahi samjhoge. Wo meri favorite table hai. Ek baar mujhe kisi cheej se attachment ho jata hai na to wo cheej mere liye bahut special ban jati hai aur meri aankho ke samne koi aur uspe apna hak jataye ye main bilkul bardasht nahi kar sakti. I know it sounds silly and childish but main aisi hi hu." _Shreya said sadly looking at their table occupied by some VIPs._

"Ye Shreya ko kya ho gaya?" _Rajat said_ , "jab aayi tab to mood theek tha uska, abhi achanak se bahut upset lag rahi hai."

"Hmm. Sachin jara dekho to kya problem hai." _Daya instructed to Sachin._

"Sir!" _Sachin nodded and moved towards the counter near the girls._

"Any problem Shreya? Kisi ne koi badtameeji ki?" _Sachin asked._

 _Shreya looked at him and her eyes moved towards the table where Daya, Abhijeet and Rajat were sitting staring at her. She had not noticed them yet. She felt embarrassed realizing Daya's presence there. She bit her lip and scolded herself for behaving so crazy in front of him._

"Nahi sir.." _Shreya began to say but Tarika cut her._

"Dekho na Sachin humari table pe aaj koi aur baith gaya hai. Hum humesha wahi baitha karte hain na. Isilye Shreya ka mood off ho gaya."

 _Shreya remained silent._

 _Sachin looked towards their table and at the VIPs enjoying their lunch._ "Tum bolo to abhi utha deta hu?" _He said rolling up his sleeves._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "Are nahi nahi sir, it's ok, jane deejiye. VIPs hain. Aaj hum log hi kahi aur baith jate hain."

"Ok then, wo humare bagal wali table khali hai. Waha aa jao." _Sachin said smiling._

"Sure sir!" _Shreya said._

 _Sachin moved back to his table followed by the girls._

"Kya hua sab theek hai?" _Daya asked out of curiosity._

"Sir kuch nahi, Shreya apni table ke liye jhagda kar rahi thi. Aaj uski table pe koi aur baith gaya na isilye." _Sachin explained._

 _Daya looked at Shreya in disbelief,_ "Kya? bas itni si baat ke liye jhagda?" _Daya said laughing._ "Tum bhi na Shreya!"

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "but sir wo humari fixed table hai. Itni sari tables khali hai lekin un logo ko humari hi table pe baithna tha." _Shreya said glaring at those people sitting on her table._

 _Daya shook his head._

 _Tarika, Purvi and Shreya took their seats._

"Chalo achha hai aap log bhi aa gaye. Ab discussion me aur maja aayega." _Abhijeet said._

"Kaisa discussion?" _Tarika asked._

"Hum log apne apne retirement plans discuss kar rahe the." _Rajat said._

"What?" _Tarika exclaimed._

 _Shreya and Purvi exchanged a look and quietly laughed at their seniors._

"To kya plan hai tumhara Abhijeet?" _Tarika asked smiling._

 _Abhijeet exchanged looks with Daya and Rajat who were silently giggling._

"Main...haha... Kuch khas nahi...bas..."

"Ye apne pote-potiyon ke sath football khelenge." _Sachin said ._

 _Abhijeet looked away biting his nails._

"Kya?" _Tarika burst out laughing_. "Not bad!" _She said in amusement ._

 _Shreya and Purvi also laughed but they became silent immediately receiving a glare from Abhijeet._

"Dr Tarika aapka kya plan hai?" _Rajat asked._

"Main? Hmm..main to ek shoe store open karungi... Aur usme honge ek se badh kar ek high heels ke collections. I just love high heels so much!" _Tarika said._

 _Abhijeet looked at her._ "High heels ki kya jarurat hai tumhe? Itni achhi khasi height hai."

"Sirf height hi achhi hai?" _Tarika asked mischievously looking deep into his eyes ignoring the presence of others._

"Are nahi nahi...height ke sath sath...ab aapki kya tareef karu, aap to khoobsurti ki misaal hain.." _Abhijeet was saying when Daya coughed._

"Ahem ahem.."

 _Tarika looked away blushing. Abhijeet looked at Daya annoyingly,_ "pani du kya?"

"Nahi nahi...I am fine, thank you!" _Daya said trying hard to not laugh but till then all burst out laughing except Abhijeet._

"Achha chodo Abhijeet ko, Daya tum batao, tumhare kya plans hain?" _Tarika asked to divert everyone's attention._

"Are han...Daya sir batane hi wale the ki Shreya ka jhagda sun kar ruk gaye." _Rajat said,_ "chaliye sir ab bataiye kya socha hai aapne?"

 _Daya sipped water and cleared his throat. He looked at Shreya, she was already staring at him along with others._

"Main...main ye jo restaurant hai na... Isse bhi bada ek restaurant banaunga...apni wife ke liye."

"Oooo!" _All exclaimed._

"...Restaurant ka naam bhi apni wife ke naam pe rakhunga..." _Daya continued still staring at Shreya, ._

 _Shreya was listening to him with a smile._

"...aur..." _Daya said._

"Aur?" _Tarika asked._

"...aur uska hath apne hath me lekar kahuga..."

"Kya?" _This time Shreya herself asked looking curiously at him._

 _Daya smiled at her,_ "yahi ki pura restaurant tumhara hai jaha dil kare waha baith sakti ho lekin please table ke liye kabhi kisi se jhagda mat karna."

 _Shreya was dumbstruck as he said that. Her smile disappeared immediately. A deep silence prevailed there. Shreya could hear her own heartbeats. Daya was just staring at her. Shreya had no idea how to react. She was staring at him blankly. She was almost frozen. She couldn't move any part of her body except her eyeballs. She looked around at her colleagues and found all eyes were set on her. Everyone was grinning at her teasingly. She felt extremely shy. To worsen her condition Purvi nudged her teasing her openly in front of everyone for what Daya had just said indirectly to her. She looked here and there feeling uncomfortable._

 _All started giggling one by one in muffled voices. Daya didn't care the surrounding and kept gazing on her shamelessly. Shreya shuddered under his smoldering gaze feeling goosebumps all over her skin. She didn't dare to look again into his eyes. She was dying in embarrassment. Keeping her eyes downwards she stood up leaving her chair._

 _She felt her voice not coming out of her mouth_. "Umm...Wo...humne abhi tak kuch order nahi kiya... M-main abhi aati hu...excuse me!" _She said and moved from there as quickly as possible._

 _Daya watched her moving from there. He couldn't see her face but he was sure that she was smiling with blush on her cheeks._

 _As Shreya walked towards the counter, she heard everyone chortling behind her._

 _Abhijeet patted Daya's shoulder,_ "Aakhir laga hi diya tumne six! Ye hui na baat!"

 _Daya took a glance at Shreya and smiled._

"Wow Daya! Maan gaye tumhe. Bato hi bato me itni badi baat bol di. Seriously, logo ko tumse kuch sikhna chahiye." _Tarika said sideways glancing at Abhijeet._ "Log bakwas karte rehte hain lekin wo nahi bol pate jo dil me hota hai."

 _Abhijeet scratched his head looking away. Daya laughed at his buddy's expressions._

"Yes madam, aapka order?" _Asked the boy but got no response from Shreya. She was standing on the counter smiling to herself. She still could not believe that he had actually said that._

"Humara lunch ho gaya, ab hum log chalte hain" _Daya stood up leaving his chair._

Abhijeet, Rajat and Sachin also stood up.

"Han bilkul, tum chale jao to behtar hai!" _Tarika said looking at Daya_ , "tumhare iss match winning six ke baad bechari Shreya ab tumhare samne baith kar lunch nahi kar payegi."

"Isi liye to ja raha hu." _Daya said smiling and left the restaurant with the other male officers._

 **""""**

 **o- The End -o**


End file.
